


Second chances.

by TheLonelyDwobbit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, Desmond Miles Lives, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Friendship, Gay Pirates - Freeform, Gen, Genderfluid Characters, Haven’t decided on which m/m pairing I’m going to do., Lesbian Pirates, M/M, Open to suggestions, Pirates, Time Travel, Trans Characters, a bit of violence, adewale is a treasure, and Mary/Kidd is the best, desmond ends up in the 1700’s, desmond is tired, edward is a stubborn ass, eh other stuff, looking for the booty, nautical terms, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDwobbit/pseuds/TheLonelyDwobbit
Summary: Instead of dying Desmond ends up in the 1700’s.Basically I wanted an au where Edward learns the value of friendship much sooner than in the game, Desmond doesn’t die,  Mary|Kidd and Anne are badass lesbian pirates who are tired of men and Adéwalé is a national treasure.





	Second chances.

Desmond wakes up with saltwater in his mouth and the sun beating on his back. He tries to push himself up. But whatever he is lying on gives a dangerous wobble and it’s only his mediocre balance that prevents him from capsizing.

He snaps open his eyes to try and figure what the fuck is happening and makes a warbled noise deep in his throat.

He’s surrounded by water, just water as far as he can see. There are crates, barrels and pieces of burning wood drifting around him.

His hands automatically clenches down on the rickety piece of wood he’s lying on but his right spasms in pain and he instinctively cradles it against his chest.

‘The fuck the fuck’ his mind helpfully supplies.

“Right, okay. This is fine.” Desmond starts muttering to himself. Not hysterically. Because dead people can’t be hysterical he reasons.

Except, well. The dead don’t do shit really and if this is the afterlife, then Desmond is in a lot more trouble than he thought.

Because, Desmond thinks to himself in a detached manner, he knows he died.

He remembers the pain as he’d touched the Eye, as he made the choice to give himself up for the future of humanity.

The current pain in his arm, his hand, is so distinct that he cannot look down at the damage. Fear and nausea and terror rising in him.

His vision goes spotty and blurry around the corners and it takes most of his strength to hold on with his left hand so that he doesn’t slip and drown.

Desmond died to save humanity and yet he breathes in salty air and feels himself burn under the sun.

‘What complete and utter bullshit’ is his last thought as he succumbs to darkness.

—————————————

Edward can’t help but hum along to the shanty his crew is singing. They’re all in high spirits and their cargo is fully stocked with the rum and sugar they’ve plundered along their charted route back to the Great Inagua. Where they can make a decent profit and Edward can get started on the reconstructing of his manor.

He grins at Ade who barks a laugh and claps him on the shoulders, all good natured and friendly.

He knows the other (Vane especially) had doubts when he announced Ade to be his quartermaster. Ade’s dark skin and no nonsense temperament every now and again leads to Edward having to break up fights between the lighter skinned crew and Ade himself.

A slave, Edward thinks they reckon, does not often put up a fight.

But he’ll be damned to have anyone else as a friend. And he more often than not can’t help but think Ade knows this in a roundabout manner. Not that Edward himself will ever admit this out loud.

He’s pulled out of his wandering thoughts when one of the crew in the crows nest shouts something and starts scrambling down the rigging.

“Starboard Capt’n! Wrecked cargo afloat sir! Looks like a survivor as well!” Ade informs him.

Ade tosses him a spyglass without prompt and Edward raises it immediately to see the burning wreck of a ship.

There’s cargo floating about and as he searches around he spots the survivor lying afloat on some driftwood.

“Ease up on the spanker lads!” Edwards shouts and steers the Jackdaw closer.

Ade immediately joins the crew in throwing some rope overboard, easier for the the lads to clamber down the side to secure the cargo.

Edward doesn’t pay much attention as they haul the cargo and lone survivor on board. His focus instead on steering the Jackdaw away from the burning wreck and picking up some speed.

They often pick up the occasional wrecked survivor and ships sink so often that cargo is often afloat.

Except, that this time Ade is jogging towards Edward with a frown on his face.

“Think you might want to come see this Edward” he says and Edward would be deaf to miss the worry threaded through Ade’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a good writer, English is my third language, I wrote this on my phone and I’m still learning. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, even if it’s just to let me know you liked or hated it. 
> 
> I love suggestions and any tips on what you’d like to see further on is so very welcome. 
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
